Forever Home
by theperksofbeingme15
Summary: Sequel to 'Lights will guide you home'. Continue following the story of the Beale-Mitchell family and the ups and downs of parenthood. Rory is thriving with Beca and Chloe, however recovery is never that easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Mama?" Rory called out as she came down from her bedroom to where her mother was positioned on the couch.

"Yeah babe?" Beca replied, putting her laptop down and turning her attention to her daughter.

"Cassie and Georgia are heading to the mall, can I go?" Rory asks, hoping the answer will be yes.

"Sure honey, just make sure you're back by dinner okay? And make sure to take your phone." Rory nodded and thanked Beca with a quick hug from the back of the couch. She then practically skipped out the door to go meet her friends.

Beca smiled to herself as she got back to her work. Since the adoption and Rory's little slip up, she had been getting a lot better. She was now a lot more comfortable in asking her moms for help, especially when she had had a nightmare. Beca was finding it tough not being able to be with Chloe alone as much, but her daughters happiness was what was most important to her.

"What do ya think Ror? My style?" Georgia giggled as she held up a leopard print pair of leggings. Rory screwed her nose up and joined in with her friend's laughter. Rory's phone rang, she looked down and saw it was Evan. He was asking if he could hang out with her.

"Uh yeah, I guess, hold on, let me ask them." Rory put her hand over the phone,

"Evan wants to know if her can meet us?" Cassie shrugs and Georgia nods.

"Okay, we'll meet you at the food court." Rory hangs up and turns back to her friends. Cassie and Georgia both wriggling their eyebrows up and down.

"What?" Rory laughs.

"Sooo, since when are you two a thing?" Cassie asks hooking her arm around Rory's shoulders. Rory swats Cassie's arm and shakes her head.

"We aren't. We're just friends." Georgia rolls her eyes.

"Oh please. I've seen the way he looks at you."

"How?"

"Like this" Georgia makes herself look all mushy and sighs dramatically. Rory laughs and shakes her head as she continues to deny that Evan likes her.

Chloe walked in the door at just after 4 p.m. She had worked a Saturday to catch up on some of her paperwork and referrals for some of her clients. The woman kissed Beca's head, letting her know she was home.

"Hey you." Beca said, getting up and giving her wife a loving kiss. Chloe relished in her wife's embrace, longing for it after a boring day of work. Beca moved as Chloe kissed her again.

"So… Rory's out with friends…" Chloe arched her eyebrow.

"Is that so?" Beca smiles mischievously as she slowly undo's her wife's top buttons. Chloe leans into the touch as they head up to the master bedroom, bodies entangled.

Rory watched as her friends chatted and laughed. She joined in the conversations every once and a while but was mostly just enjoying the joy the encapsulated the atmosphere. She looked at the boy who had arrived half an hour ago, his dark brown hair tousled messily and his eyes crinkling every time he smiled. Rory couldn't help but smile every time he did.

"What do you say Ror?" Rory was snapped out of her trance by Cassie,

"Huh?" Rory looked around to her friend.

"We're thinking of going to catch a movie, you gonna come?" Rory shook her head sadly.

"My moms want me home for dinner. Sorry guys." Cassie pouts, Georgia says its okay.

"Actually, I can't go either guys, I forgot that we have family over tonight." Evan said out of the blue.

The all said their goodbyes, deciding to go to the movies another time when they could all come. Evan offered to walk Rory home, since 'he lived right nearby'. The two walked side by side, Evan was quite tall, around 5'9", so he towered over the tiny blonde who was a mere 4'10". They talked about school and complained about their common classes until they reached Rory's apartment block.

"So, I guess I'll see you on Monday?" Rory said, fiddling with her fingers awkwardly.

"Uh, Yeah. See you Monday." Evan said running a hand through his hair. Rory went to walk into the building when Evan called her back. She turned around to look at the boy who was looking incredibly nervous.

"Um, Rory, do you wanna maybe, go to the winter formal with me next week?" Rory had forgotten all about the dance until Cassie had mentioned it today. She had never been to one and didn't really understand the concept, so it had completely slipped her mind.

Rory's heart thumped a little, "Y-Yeah, that would be nice. I'd love to go." She replied eventually. Evan smiled,

"Cool, well I'll pick you up at 6 on Friday?" Rory nodded and the two parted ways.

The blonde was absolutely glowing when she entered the apartment. She walked through the kitchen to where her mom was cooking dinner.

"Hey Sweetie, what's got you so smiley?" Chloe asked as she looked up from the stove to see her daughter grinning from ear to ear.

Rory contemplated telling her Mom, she wasn't sure if she would approve or not. The girl was also worried about Beca's reaction, considering she was so protective over her.

"Evan. He uh, he asked me to the dance on Friday night." Rory spilled as she looked down, still smiling.

Chloe put down her spoon and tackled her daughter in a hug. "Oh my gosh! Rory! That's so cute!" Chloe's college persona came out a little as she squeezed her daughter.

"Mom. I love you, but I can't breathe." Chloe let go of Rory just as Beca walked into the kitchen, her hair damp from the shower.

"What's all the excitement?" Rory hesitated before answering.

"Evan asked me to the dance." Beca tried to be happy for her daughter but was still not overly impressed with the idea of Rory dating. She just worried about the girl getting hurt, especially after what she had been through.

"That's awesome honey." She said and gave her daughter a hug.

"Go wash up for dinner baby, it'll be ready in a minute." Chloe said, prompting Rory to head up to the bathroom.

As Chloe turned to plate up their dinner she talked quietly to Beca, "Babe, don't worry okay? This is a good thing for here." The brunette sighed heavily as she set the table.

"I know Chlo. I just don't want her to get hurt. What if this boy is bad news?" Beca turned around to look at the red-head, who also looked concerned.

"Becs, we're just going to have to deal with it if the moment comes. She's a 16-year-old girl, we can't exactly keep her locked up in a tower for eternity." Beca grumbles.

"I bet Amy knows a guy."

"Beca." Chloe warns, Beca hold her hands up in defence as she walks over to Chloe and kisses her on the cheek.

"Okay, I'll calm down. I just don't want her getting hurt." Chloe nods, she doesn't either. But she knows how important a step in Rory's recovery this is – whether she realises it or not.

Rory bounds into the room, the bubbliness still taking over her personality. Chloe asks her the bring the plates of food to the table as she gets the drinks. Rory obliges and then sits down next to Beca who give her a soft, supportive smile. The brunette knew that the date was going to happen anyway, so she may as well be encouraging so she can share the moment with her daughter.

Dinner went well, not too much more was spoken on the topic of the school dance or Evan. The family mostly just talked about each other's days and what they were going to do tomorrow.

"Ror, you have a doctors appointment tomorrow remember, so make sure you wake up in time okay?" Rory nodded, but was secretly terrified. She hated the doctor, she hated being touched by anyone she didn't trust. The girl knew why they had to go, but it didn't make it any easier. Chloe was concerned about the fact Rory had yet to start menstruating. Considering she was 16, she was concerned about her daughter's development.

"Mom?" Rory said nervously as she helped with the dishes. The three of them had an assembly line they did every night. Beca washing, Rory drying and Chloe putting away.

"Yes my love?" Chloe replied, getting up from putting a large pot away.

"Are you sure I have to go to the doctors?" Rory asked, her fear evident in her voice. Chloe stopped what she was doing and looked sympathetically at the girl.

"My baby, you just need a check up to make sure your body's healthy. That's all. We can stay with you in the room if that will help." Beca dried her hands on the towel close by and rubbed Rory's back as the blonde looked down.

"Sweetheart. We just want you to be healthy and happy. We've talked about this baby, its just a check-up to make sure you're developing correctly. Aubrey wouldn't have suggested it if she didn't think it was necessary." Rory looked up, fear still consuming her grey eyes.

"I know. I just, I don't want someone… I don't know." Chloe brushed some hair out of the teens face and kissed her temple.

"You don't want someone touching you." Rory nodded and leaned into Chloe. "I know my baby, but you're doing much better, you know? It won't take long, and we've made sure it's a female doctor. You'll be alright sweetie." Beca joined the embrace from the other side, reiterating Chloe's words with actions.

"I'll be alright." Rory whispered to herself.

* * *

 **Welcome to the sequel guys! Thank you so much for continuing to follow this family's story. I'm excited to keep writing it. Please review and let me know your thoughts, requests or queries for this upcoming book that follows 'Lights will guide you home.'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rory fumbled around trying to get dressed quickly; despite the reminder from Chloe last night to wake up on time, she had still managed to oversleep. The girl pulled on a sweater and leggings before hopping down to the kitchen to eat a quick breakfast.

Beca sat there watching as Rory stirred her cereal with no real purpose. "Babe, you gotta eat at least a little." She encouraged softly. Rory didn't really respond, just put a spoonful in her mouth.

Chloe hurried into the kitchen, telling the women that they'd be leaving in a few minutes. The red-head saw Rory visibly tense up at the words.

She begrudgingly left the apartment with her moms, anxiety growing with every step. Rory had no idea what was going to happen at the doctors appointment, all she knew was that she was absolutely terrified.

They pulled up to a small family doctor that Aubrey had recommended. She had mentioned that one of her friends from medical school worked there and that it was a friendly practice.

Chloe walked up to the receptionist. "Rory Beale-Mitchell to see Dr Taylor?" The receptionist nodded and directed the family to the waiting room.

Rory's leg bounced up and down involuntarily as she tried to calm herself down. Chloe noticed and placed a hand on her knee and kissed her temple. "It'll be alright my love."

"Rory?" A Doctor around Chloe's age came into the waiting room. Rory watched her with fear, even though she looked completely harmless. With soft brown hair similar to Beca's and kind brown eyes, she couldn't be less intimidating if she tried.

Beca gently nudged Rory into moving as they followed the Doctor into the exam room. Rory turned to Chloe "Mommy, I don't wanna do this." She whispered. Chloe knew she had to, so she just brought Rory into her arms, telling her it'll be over soon.

"I'm Dr Taylor, but you can call me Grace." The doctor says, as they all sit down. "What seems to be the problem Rory?" Rory looks at her mothers, not knowing what to say.

"Well, we were hoping to get her a full check-up, as well as check a few concerns." Chloe says before continuing. "We were worried about the fact she has yet to start her period."

Dr Taylor looks at her screen. "I see. Well, we'll do a general check-up and then we can chat more about that, what do you say?" she asks Rory, seeming to sense her nerves. Rory shrugs ever so slightly.

Rory follows all of Dr Taylor's instructions as she measures her height, weight and checks her hearing and eyesight. The teenager was starting to feel at ease with the experience, even joking with the doctor at one stage. They move to sit down with Beca and Chloe again to discuss the results.

"Rory's eyesight and hearing are fine. However, she is 4'10 and is only 80 pounds. This isn't dangerous, however it does put her at the underweight portion of the BMI scale. I could recommend you a dietitian, although at the moment I don't think that's necessary. Just try to keep eating three balanced meals a day, with light snacks between." The three women nod in response to the words, it was nothing they didn't really know.

"Rory's 16 years old, although I can see from her medical records that she hasn't had much medical care, and she's had a bit of a bumpy road huh?" Rory looks down. "You're up to date on your immunisations, which is great Rory, no needles for you today!" Rory smiles a little at Grace's attempt at a joke.

Beca jumps in, "What could have caused the fact that she hasn't started menstruating?"

"Usually, 16 can be just a late bloomer. However sometimes it's caused by primary amenorrhea, which is just a fancy word that encompasses a lot of other reasons such as eating disorders, problems with the structure of the vagina or related organs or even just stress." Dr Taylor pauses,

"Considering Rory's background, it could be a variety of those things. But I'd like do an exam to rule out an of the more serious possibilities?" Rory's eyes widen,

"What's t-the ex, exam?" she says, clinging to Beca's side.

"Just a simple look around the area to make sure that it isn't anything anatomical. I'll leave for a moment so you can put this gown on, and then we'll get it over and done with." Rory's face has fear written all over it.

"Don't worry dear, it won't hurt, just a little uncomfortable." Grace says, handing Rory the gown and nodding to Chloe and Beca as she steps out.

"You okay Rory?" Chloe asks placing a hand on the girls back. She shakes her head, but continues to get changed into the gown. Once she was, Beca went and got the doctor from the hall.

"Alright Rory, just hop up on here and we'll have a quick look. Do you want your moms to stay?" Rory nodded her head furiously.

She lay on the table completely exposed. The doctor touched her, Rory's mind turning the sweet woman into her devilish father. She closed her eyes and gripped onto Beca,

"As far as I can see, everything seems to be fine." The Doctor says after a while, letting Rory know she was done. Rory was almost white at that point, she had even forgotten where she was.

She heard something about stress and weight and something else about prescription and 4 weeks. Soon they were back in the car and on their way home. Rory was still in a dissociated state,

"Becs, it's her way of coping. She'll come out of her, just be gentle with her." Chloe told the brunette as she worried.

They walked in the front door, and Rory sat on the couch once she reached the living room. Beca couldn't help her worry and sat down next to her daughter. "Ro, you okay honey?" Rory snapped up and burst into tears, loud sobs wracking the tiny body as Beca pulled the girl onto her lap.

"Shh sweet girl. It's over now. It's all done." Chloe came in once she heard her baby crying, and almost teared up herself to see her in so much pain.

"You did so well my baby, so well." Beca whispered as she rubbed her back. The sobs were almost deafening, Rory's breaths coming in gasps.

Chloe encouraged her, and eventually they slowed down. Beca's shirt was still being clasped in Rory's small fist, no hint of ever letting go. Chloe brushed some of the curls back that had stuck to the tear stained face.

Beca knew singing always calmed Rory down, signalling Chloe to join her she began a song that her Mom used to sing to her.

 _Baby mine, dry your eyes._

 _Rest your head close to my heart,_

 _Never to part, baby of mine._

 _Little one, when you play,_

 _Pay no heed what they say._

 _Let your eyes sparkle and shine,_

 _Never a tear, baby of mine._

 _If they knew all about you,_

 _They'd end up loving you, too._

 _All those same people who scold you,_

 _What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

 _From your hair down to your toes,_

 _You're not much, goodness knows._

 _But, you're so precious to me,_

 _Sweet as can be, baby of mine._

It seemed to work as Rory had relaxed into Beca's chest, her tears completely subsiding. Rory's eyes drooped a little, Beca saw and whispered to her. "Go to sleep my love." Knowing that's what she needs after a breakdown. Rory moves off Beca, so only her feet are resting on her and drifts off to sleep.

After a little while, Beca moves the girl's feet and goes to find Chloe. She wraps her arms around the red-heads neck and kisses her cheek lovingly.

"Hey." Chloe whispers, turning around to meet Beca's lips.

"That was some Doctors visit huh." Beca says, sitting next to where Chloe was on her laptop.

"We knew it wasn't going to be easy." Beca nods.

"I know, I just wish I could make all this go away for her."

The rest of the night was quiet. Rory woke up to eat dinner but didn't really talk much. Chloe decided to make sure to reiterate that she could come to them in the night. After today, she wasn't sure if Rory's 'no nightmare' streak was going to keep going.

Surprisingly it did, to the best of Beca and Chloe's knowledge anyway. Rory didn't wake them up through the night at all and seemed fine at breakfast before school. She was back to her cheerful self, full of energy as she kissed Chloe and petted Jane goodbye.

Beca had a full day at work today, she was working on finishing an album for an up and coming artist, as well as recording another one of Emily's songs. The brunette got into work slightly late due to the traffic from Rory's school to the studio. She managed to slip in without being noticed, and luckily, the artist she was working with, also got caught in some of the lovely LA traffic.

Soon she was wrapping with the first artist, sending her on her way as she continued some of the mixes from the album. Soon, Beca felt hands over her face,

"Guess who?!" Beca groaned and pulled the clammy hands off of her face,

"Legacy, how many times have I told you not to do that?" Emily giggled and shrugged. Beca rolled her eyes at the girl,

"You ready to act your age?" Emily screwed up her nose.

"Dang Beca, being a mother has changed you." Beca hit her on the arm.

"Oh shut up Legacy, go get your ass in the studio." Emily fake saluted and bounced into the room, placing the headphones on, listening the Beca's direction.

After a couple of takes of the song, and a half dozen insults and come backs, they wrapped for the day and gathered their things ready to head home. Emily stopped Beca as they made their ways to their cars.

"Oh! Can we have a girls night soon? What about Friday!? I wanna see my Rory girl again!" Beca couldn't handle the woman's enthusiasm at times, this being one of them.

The smaller brunette held Emily's shoulders to keep her from bouncing from foot to foot. "I'm sure Rory would love that Em, but she's going to the school dance on Friday. A boy she knows asked her. But I'm sure another night-"

"She got asked to the dance?! That's so cute! Is the boy cute?" Beca sighed and furrowed her brows slightly. Emily tilted her head.

"You don't like the fact she's dating, do you?" Beca looked up,

"What? Me? No I'm fine, I just-" Beca stopped and thought to herself. "Okay, I'm not the biggest fan of her dating."

"She's a good girl Bec, she won't do anything stupid." Emily tried to reassure the worrying mother.

"I know, I just, I'm not ready for her to be dating you know? We only just adopted her and now she's dating, soon she'll be off to college. It's too much." Beca said softly.

"Aw! Look at the mother hen getting all clucky." Emily cooed pinching Beca's cheek.

"You better watch it kid." Beca said returning to her 'badass' self.

Emily laughed. "You'll be fine Beca. She'll be fine, it's only one date at a school dance. Don't worry so much."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Beca said, moving to get into her car.

"I'm always right." Emily grinned as she did the same.

Beca chuckled, as much as Legacy was like a child, she could also be incredibly wise and thoughtful. It was something she always admired about the younger woman and something she always hoped that she could also be.

* * *

 **Thanks for the support on this book guys, it means a lot that you want to keep following this story. I have big things planned for the future!**

 **\- Note: I am not a medical professional and went off of what I researched, apologies if the facts are incorrect.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Friday had come around quickly for the Beale-Mitchells, too quickly according to Beca. Rory's week at school had consisted of excitement for the dance, the halls buzzing with chatter. Cassie and Georgia were both gushing over dresses and make-up, while Rory preferred to just sit and listen. The whole experience was so new, she had no idea how to apply make-up for every day, let alone for a school formal. Chloe had clapped with excitement when Rory had asked her to do it for her on Friday night. Beca, of course, was on hair duty. Beca had mastered the art of black eyeliner but wasn't too confident with much else. While, Chloe could curl her hair just fine, but braiding or anything elaborate was much out of her skill range. Together, the made the perfect team to help their daughter for her first school dance.

Rory sat on the stool in front of the vanity in her mothers' bedroom as Chloe did her make up. Rory felt as though she was going to fall asleep with all the painting and powdering.

"Close your eyes babe, try to hold still." Chloe said, her tongue poking out in concentration as she drew on winged eyeliner. Rory did as she was told, soon Chloe was applying a soft rose-pink lipstick to complete the look.

"There you go my baby. You look stunning, go show your mama." Rory smiled at her reflection in the mirror and ran down to where Beca was waiting in the lounge room, after being ushered away by Chloe.

"Mama?" Beca turned around and almost had tears in her eyes as she looked at how grown up her daughter looked.

"Oh sweetheart. You look amazing." Beca awed, her hands clasped at her lips willing her watery eyes to not spill tears. "Let's go finish the look hey? You still want me to do your hair?" Rory nodded and followed her mother back up to her room.

Rory resumed her position on the stool in front of the vanity as Beca combed her fingers through her curls. Chloe watched from the bed as she text pictures to Emily who demanded updates on Rory's night.

Rory fidgeted nervously as Beca twisted her hair. "Mama?" Beca answered with a bobby-pin hanging out of her mouth.

"Yeah baby?" she took the pin out of her mouth and pushed it into Rory's hair.

"Are you okay with me going to the dance with Evan tonight?" Beca stopped for a minute once the hair was secure and grabbed her daughter's shoulders. The brunette looked in the mirror at her teenage daughter, her eyes softening,

"I'm alright kid. I'm alright. As long as he treats you right, I'm okay." She kissed Rory's head and resumed the process of pinning Rory's many curls up into a low messy bun.

She was soon finished, Rory put on her dress and Chloe zipped it up. They took countless pictures, much to Rory's disgust.

"Mooommmm." She whined, but Chloe just tutted her and continued being snap happy.

There was a knock at the door, Rory hurried to get to it before her Moms, knowing it was Evan waiting behind it. She opened it to see the boy standing awkwardly in a shirt and tie,

"H-hi Rory. Wow, you look… you look, beautiful." Rory blushed, thankfully the make-up hid it otherwise she would have blended in with her dress.

"Thanks." She replied softly. Beca and Chloe were waiting somewhat patiently behind the blonde.

"Uh, these are my Moms, Beca and Chloe." Rory gestured to the two women.

Evan moved forward and gave them a bunch of daisies, "I didn't know what flowers you liked, so I just thought these would be a safe bet." He rushed.

"Thank you dear, these are lovely!" Chloe said moving to place them in a vase.

"Evan is it?" Beca said, the boy nodded. "Evan, I am allowing you to take my daughter out on the condition that she returns here at 11pm, happy and in one piece. And no funny business." Beca says sternly, her eyes blazing with protection and fierceness.

"Y-yes Ma'am." He stuttered and Beca nodded affirmatively. Rory rolled her eyes.

"We should probably get going." She said, hoping the interrogation was over. Chloe had returned and kissed Rory goodbye as they left to go to the dance.

The door clicked shut and Chloe smiled at Beca, "He's lovely isn't he!" Beca grumbled, "Yeah, Yeah."

Chloe laughed at her wife and kissed her on the cheek. "Come on, lets go cuddle or something." She said to the brunette.

"Okay, but I'm still going to worry." Chloe giggled.

"Of course, Mama bear, of course."

Rory and Evan walked into the dance, close enough for people to tell they came together, but not close enough to make Rory uncomfortable. The hall was strung with fairy lights and blue balloons, a table set up towards the back with drinks and snacks, while there was a DJ at the front with a few people gathered around dancing. Rory was a little overwhelmed with the noise and the amount of people. She edged closer to Evan, where he decided to wrap his arm around her. She jerked away from his touch.

"Rory, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Rory put a hand up to silence him.

"No, it's okay. Don't worry about it." Luckily, Georgia had spotted the pair and was making her way over to them with Cassie.

"Hey guys! Rory you look amazing!" the girl gave Rory a quick hug, squeezing her shoulder as she pulled away.

"Thanks, so do you guys!" Evan stood there awkwardly before Rory turned back to him to say they were all going to get a drink. The tall boy followed the girls over to the back table and chatted with them for a while as they drank the soft drink.

Cassie had a date, Oliver, but she had no idea where he was or what he was doing. Rory was confused by this, but the raven-haired girl seemed more than un-fazed by the situation. Georgia had come alone. She was insecure about it, she so badly wanted a guy from their biology class to ask her, but he ended up asking another girl. Cassie and Rory convinced her to come to the dance anyway, and she was glad they did.

The DJ was now playing 'Titanium' an older song, that Rory's mothers often talked about and hummed as they did household chores. They awkwardly avoided telling the teenager exactly where the connection came from for them, just saying it was how they met. Rory's heart fluttered at the familiarity of the tune, Evan noticed Rory's slight smile,

"Wanna dance Ror?" Rory nods, Evan grabs Rory's hand, silently asking for permission before doing it, as he moved her further into the crowd. He twirled her around, the blush skirt fanning around as she laughed. Evan smiled at the sound as her brought her back round to face him.

The song soon ended, Rory caught sight of her friends watching her and Evan stopped dancing to catch their breath. Neither of them were particularly athletic.

The DJ then played a slower song, one that Rory hadn't heard before, but sounded beautiful. Evan seemed to know it as her smiled down at Rory.

"Say you won't let go, James Arthur." He said. "It was my parents wedding song." Rory nodded and leaned into Evans chest, that she fell just short of without the heels she was wearing tonight.

Evan put his hand on Rory's lower back, Rory was surprised at how comfortable she felt, how right the moment felt. Tears filled her eyes as she listened to the song, while swaying slowly in Evans embrace.

 _When you looked over your shoulder_

 _For a minute, I forget that I'm older_

 _I wanna dance with you right now_

 _Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever_

 _And I swear that everyday'll get better_

 _You make me feel this way somehow_

She could see why Evan's parents had chosen the song for their wedding. Rory was so touched by the lyrics and could only hope that one day she would be well enough to have something like that.

As the song faded out and another faded in, the embrace didn't falter. The two of them just stayed there, not wanting to leave each other's arms.

It was nearing 10:45 when Evan realised the time and told Rory that they better get moving. He didn't want to anger Beca, he was scared of her enough without not getting her daughter home on time. Rory said good-bye to Georgia and Cassie who had been dancing and laughing with each other for most of the night. Rory had joined in every now and again, but mostly the night was her and Evan, and she loved it.

Evan drove her home and walked her up to her apartment door. They stood there for a minute, both feeling awkward. Evan knew Rory wasn't overly comfortable with physical affection from him yet, so he leaned in and softly kissed her cheek for saying he'll 'see her on Monday.' Rory stood there blushing as she watched him walk away. She turned and opened the door, Chloe came rushing towards her.

"Rory!" She tackled her in a hug. Rory barely comprehended what was happening

"Hi Mom." She said once she saw it was the red-headed half of her parental unit. Chloe pulled away and held Rory at arm's length,

"Did you have a good time baby girl?" she asked as she pushed some of the hair that had come loose behind Rory's ear.

Rory nodded, "Yeah. I had a really good time." Beca had made her way to the entrance way and gave her daughter a quick squeeze.

Rory continued, "We danced and laughed, and it was so amazing. I didn't freak out at all, well a little at the start, but then I was okay." She spilled. Beca smiled back, glad to hear she had had a good first date, and first school dance.

"I'm so glad baby. Why don't you go wash up and get some comfy jammies on?" Beca suggested,

"Okay, I'm exhausted." Rory said dramatically as she headed to her room.

Chloe and Beca also headed up to their room, now being able to relax knowing their baby was home safe. They both turned down the covers of their bed before brushing out their hair and brushing their teeth. As they settled in bed, Rory came in and flopped down in between them.

"He kissed me." Beca's eyes just about popped out of her head. "On the cheek, but it was amazing." Rory said dreamily. Beca calmed down a little, Chloe saw the thought process play out and stifled a laugh.

"Oh Baby, that's so great. I'm so happy you're happy honey." Chloe said, kissing Rory's temple lovingly.

They all lied there, Rory telling them all about the events of the night, laughing and talking so much you would never have thought that it was Rory. Eventually they all fell into a peaceful slumber, surrounded by their favourite people; family.

* * *

 **Thank you for your patience with this chapter. I apologize for being a couple days late in uploading. I have just started university, and it's taking a lot out of me. Also, I'm getting sick, which has zapped my energy quite a bit. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter nonetheless, and are okay with Chapters being a little late every now and again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Monday after the dance, Rory met with Evan at the school gates. Beca seemed to linger more than usual after Rory got out of the car, but when Rory turned and glared at her she took off towards the studio. Evan smiled at Rory when she laughed and shook her head at her mother's protectiveness. He couldn't believe the beauty of the sound.

He stopped her as they neared the doors to the school,

"Rory?"

"Yeah Evan?"

He gulped and shuffled his feet. "Do you think… maybe…you'd like to, uh, be my girlfriend?" Rory's eyes widened. Evan stood there nervously awaiting a response.

Rory's heart started racing, but she could tell it wasn't good this time. "I uh, um." She stuttered.

"You, you don't have to say yes…" Evan said, his green eyes full of disappointment.

"I'm sorry." Rory says quickly before running into the building and to the nearest girl's bathroom. She goes into the nearest stall and locked the door. Rory's backpack was thrown down as she curled up and tried to stop her sobs. The girl was frustrated with herself, she liked Evan, she really did. He was the nicest boy she had met, so why couldn't she have said yes?

Eventually her sobs subsided, Rory rubbed her eyes with her fists and took a deep breath; feeling the pain left from her panic attack. She looked at her phone, there was a text from Georgia, and two missed calls from her Mama. She had missed first period and was close to being late to the second. She ignored the messages and cleaned herself up before heading to her biology class.

Once she got there, she sat away from Georgia and Cassie. They tried to make eye contact with her, asking what's wrong. Rory felt bad, they hadn't had anything to do with what happened. So she sent them a quick text _'I'm okay, just not having the best day. Need some time alone, will talk to you guys later x'._ Cassie gave her a sad smile from her seat, then turned to focus on the teacher who had just walked in.

For the rest of the day Rory avoided Evan. She hated that she was hurting him, but she didn't even understand her own feelings, let alone be able to explain what happened to Evan. She chatted a little during lunch, though still was much quieter than usual. Rory dreaded getting in the car with Beca as she walked out of school. She had ignored her calls all day and didn't really feel like explaining why she had missed class.

"Hey squirt." Beca said as Rory hopped in the passenger seat.

"Hey." She said leaning into the window. Beca gave her a chance to explain herself,

"So, how was your day?" Beca turned a little to look at the blonde who was still staring out the window.

"Fine." Beca sighed slightly.

"Really? That's not what I heard." Rory looked at her mother.

"You skipped class." Beca said, matter-of-factly. Her eyes brows furrowed in both disappointment and concern.

"What happened Ror? You ignored my messages all day."

"Nothing, just drop it okay!" Rory snapped and turned back to the window.

"Rory! Don't speak to me like that. I got a call from the school to say you weren't in class. Then you didn't reply to my messages all day, how am I supposed to feel huh? I was worried Ror." Rory continued to ignore Beca as they pulled up at their apartment, once they were inside, Rory went up to her room and slammed the door.

Beca was at a loss, she's never really experienced this side of motherhood. She put her hands in her hair, she loved Rory and was so protective over her, but she had to be tough right now. She couldn't cave. Chloe would be home soon anyway, she could help if it went sideways.

The brunette made her way up to her daughter's room and knocked on the door.

"Rory, we need to talk." She said firmly, although she felt her blue eyes well up with tears a little.

"I don't want to talk." Rory called back. Beca composed herself, and bit back.

"Too bad. We're talking." She opened the door, Rory sat on her bed reading.

"Why are you here? I said I don't want to talk." Rory snarked. Beca was becoming fed up with Rory's back talk,

"Aurora Rose, you do not speak to me like that. If you don't want to talk, fine. But if you won't talk to me, you can't talk to anyone else." Beca grabbed Rory's phone and left.

Rory was angry, with both her mama and herself. But she didn't want to face what happened today, she didn't understand why she couldn't just say yes to Evan.

The blonde soon heard Chloe get home and was talking to Beca,

"I got the call too, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything baby. I had clients back to back today and didn't get a break." Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek.

"I just didn't know what to do Chlo. She was being so, so… ugh, I don't know. She wouldn't talk to me and she was talking back. I've never seen her like that."

Rory heard more muffled talking before hearing footsteps come up to her bedroom.

"Rory? It's Mom, can you let me in." Rory rolled her eyes.

"I told Mama I didn't want to talk."

"Well, I'm not Mama." Chloe said walking in to the teenager's room and sitting on the end of the bed.

"What's going on baby?" Rory mumbled 'nothing', to which Chloe arched an eyebrow.

"Really? Nothing is why you skipped class and backtalked your mama?" Rory looked down, wanting to maintain her tough exterior but feeling tears fill her eyes.

"We can't help you when you shut us out Rory." Chloe said in a tone that somehow made Rory crumble. Tears flowed freely as Rory melted into Chloe's embrace. Though the redhead was quiet upset with the girl, she held her close and rocked her until she calmed down enough to talk.

They talked through the entire morning. Rory told Chloe about Evan's proposal and how it caused a huge panic attack in the bathroom, leading her to miss her first class. Rory told her Mom how embarrassed she was of how she reacted, and how upset she was for hurting Evan.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to mama." Rory said softly. Chloe smiled a little at her daughter and rubbed her arm.

"Well, I think maybe you should tell her that." Rory nods apprehensively, knowing she had upset Beca.

The two walked down to the lounge where Beca was sitting flicking through channels. Rory slowly walked up to Beca, who muted the tv when she saw her girls enter the room.

"I'm sorry Mama, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that." Beca smiled a little and pulled Rory in for a hug.

"It's okay little one. It's okay." Chloe gave Beca a look saying she'll explain later. Chloe then sat on the other side of Rory,

"But Rory, you know that rudeness isn't tolerated in this house. So, you're grounded this weekend okay?" Rory nodded, not like she had anywhere to go.

"Good. I'm glad there's peace again." Chloe kissed Rory's temple, then got up to reheat dinner. She hadn't anticipated a fifth therapy session for the day.

After dinner, Rory was back to her old self. Chloe had explained to Beca what had caused Rory's meltdown, and now Beca and Rory were laying together on the teens bed.

"Mama, why couldn't I say yes to Evan?" Rory asked looking up at Beca as she lay on her chest.

"I don't know baby. After what happened to me, it took me a long time to be able to accept dates again. It was extremely difficult for me to open myself up to someone in that way after what happened. It could be similar with you honey. You'll get there though, I did. And I ended up marrying a wonderful, wonderful dork." Beca smiled, running her fingers through Rory's hair.

Chloe came into the room from the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Someone call for a wonderful dork?" Rory laughed, the sound making Chloe smile even more,

"Not really, I was just telling Rory how you asked me out the first time." Chloe's eyes boggled at Beca's words.

"You're not." The red-head warned.

"I wanna know!" Rory interjected.

"Oh come on Chlo, let me tell her. It's not that bad." Beca said through laughter. Chloe rolled her eyes and reluctantly let her wife tell the story.

"We had just graduated and were at a celebration party, Chloe – your mom seemed to enjoy the drinks a litttlllee too much." Rory was listening intently, with a huge grin plastered on her face,

"Come on Becs, do we really have to-" Beca cut her off by hushing her and continued the story.

"She came over to me, claiming that if we don't kiss right now, an army of monkeys were going to storm the party." Rory laughed at the image,

"I tried to get her to drink some water to sober her up a bit, but she was having none of it. Claiming the monkey's had poisoned it and I had to agree to a date with her if I wanted her to drink it. I eventually said yes, your Mom then proceeded to cheer and then vomit all over me." Rory was in stitches laughing, as was Beca.

"Yes it was very funny. Ha Ha, we've all had our laugh." Chloe pouted. Beca reached over their daughter and kissed her wife,

"Oh baby, we're just teasing." The brunette said between kisses.

Rory pulled herself out of the middle of the women, "And that's my cue to leave." She said.

"Goodnight baby! Love you!" her mom's called out.

"Love you too, be careful of the monkey's Mom." Beca snickered at Rory's words, to which Chloe swatted her arm.

"You love me." Beca said with a goofy grin,

"You're lucky I do."

 **Hope this is okay, I really wanted to get something out to you. I'm sick as heck at the moment and swamped with Uni assignments, so I may change my update schedule to just once a week. Next week is my birthday, I'm turning 18! It's really weird growing up and gaining more responsibility.**

 **Please, please review and let me know your thoughts, wishes and requests for this story. I have a few story lines planned, but there's always room for more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 ** _Hi everyone, just a quick note at the start to say thank you for being patient while I got through my writers block and my first semester at university. This chapter isn't where I want it to be in terms of length or story, but it's as good as I could get it. Hopefully now that I have uploaded this, I will get back into the swing of writing. Next chapter shouldn't be too far away. Thanks for all your support - please continue to review!_**

Rory spent all of the next few days avoiding Evan. She didn't really know what to say to him, because the truth was, she really liked him too. Every once and a while she would see him in the hallway, or in class. His dark green eyes were sad, the rest of his body mirroring them. Rory felt her heart drop every time she accidentally glanced his way.

The blonde spent a lot of her time moping about it as well. But she didn't know how to speak to Evan. She hated that she had made him so upset. Georgia and Cassie found out about the incident as Rory had stopped talking about the boy, leading them to question what had happened.

"Rory, you just need to message him. He's not like the other guys – he'll understand." Cassie spoke as her and Georgia sat on either side of the heart broken blonde.

Rory shrugged Georgia's hand off her shoulder and stood up. "Ugh. I wish this wasn't so complicated. I wish I could just have said yes like a normal teenage girl."

It was Thursday after school and Chloe had the afternoon off. Rory and she were sitting in the lounge room painting each other's toe nails, chatting about who they wanted to win the bachelor and other such riveting topics to distract the girl from her first heartbreak. Rory suddenly needed to go to the bathroom, so Chloe finished the nail she was working on and instructed the girl to walk on her heels as they dried.

Rory giggled as she made her way to the bathroom, amused at the way she was walking. As she went to the toilet, she noticed blood in her underwear.

"Oh my god" she whispered to herself. Rory didn't know what to do, she knew it must be her period, but what was she meant to do with it, does it stop in a few minutes?

Rory must have been in there for a while contemplating what to do as Chloe was soon knocking at the door.

"Ror, you alright?" a slight anxious tone laced her voice. Rory locking herself in the bathroom for long periods of time had never been a good sign.

"Uh, yeah Mom, just give me a second." Rory paused for a second, then changed her mind.

"Actually Mom, could you come in?" the red-head turned around and opened the door to the bathroom. Rory was standing awkwardly with her pants slightly down.

"What's up bub?" Chloe asked, briefly scanning over Rory, making sure she wasn't hurt.

"I um, I think I got my period?" Rory's statement turned more into a question as she looked down, her cheeks turning crimson.

Chloe's eyes softened as she tried not to go all mushy on her. "Oh Sweetie, you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. I just, I don't know what to do? How long does it go for?" Chloe moved to pull some things out of the cabinet beneath the sink,

"It's alright sweetie, we'll do this together." Chloe said placing a packet of pads and tampons on the vanity. "Okay, first things first. These are pads and tampons, you use them to catch the blood. I would start off using pads as they are a lot, um, less invasive."

Chloe moves to hand Rory a pad and shows her how to place it in her underwear.

"Okay, so you have to change that every 4-6 hours okay? Your period will go for anywhere between 2 and 10 days. The average is 5, but because you've just started, it'll likely be irregular for a while okay?" Rory nodded.

Chloe couldn't resist squeezing Rory in a hug, "Oh my baby girl is growing up!" she cooed as she rocked the teen back and forth. Rory rolled her eyes, although a small smile played at her lips.

"Mom?" Rory spoke as they pulled away. Chloe looked at her, urging for her to go on.

"Thank you for not making a big deal out of this." Chloe smiled at her daughter and cupped her cheek as she kissed the top of her blonde curls. Unspoken words of love were shared between the two as they moved back to the lounge room and continued the nail painting extravaganza.

When Beca came home, Rory was curled up on the couch. Her eyes were drooping as she struggled to stop herself from being captured by the sleep that was calling her name. Beca had worked late again that night, but Rory told Chloe she wanted to wait for her.

Beca took off her coat and walked over to her wife; sitting bare faced with her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at her laptop.

"Hey babe." Beca said quietly, drawing Chloe out of her concentration. The red head smiled at her wife and pulled her in for a quick, yet passionate kiss.

"Hey." She whispered. "Rory's on the couch watching tv. I told her to go to bed, but she wanted to wait for you." Beca moved to through to where her daughter laid, Chloe not far behind.

Rory's eyes closed, but she jolted herself awake, Beca laugh softly at the teen before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Hey sweetheart."

"Mama?" Rory asked groggily as she sat up. Chloe smiled.

"Yeah Ro, Mama's home. Now you can go to bed." Chloe said somewhat sternly, she knew how little her daughter sleeps due to her nightmares, and she always urged her to go to bed early. Tonight she had let it go, but only due to the eventful afternoon the two had had.

Rory was about to fight it, wanting to spend time with Beca, but the brunette interjected.

"Come on kid, you know how your mom is about your sleep." Rory sighed,

"Okay, well, goodnight." She said, defeated.

"Night baby, love you." Beca said as Rory left her arms and went to Chloe.

"Love you guys too." Rory headed up to her room, somewhat glad she could finally get into bed.

Beca pulled the red head into her arms and breathed in her scent of strawberries and vanilla. Chloe leaned her head back, so that she was resting on Beca's chest. The two sat for a while, mindlessly watching whatever teen show Rory had left on as Beca ran her fingers through the red hair.

"Becs, if you keep doing that I'm gonna fall asleep." Chloe said softly, Beca smiled. She knew how much Chloe loved her hair being played with, in college it always helped her get to sleep before a big test.

"Let's go to bed then, Chlo." Beca sat up slightly, leading Chloe to do the same.

They eventually were in bed, teeth brushed and pyjamas on. As they settled in, Beca fiddled with her thumbs nervously.

"Hey, Chlo-" Beca turned and saw her wife already had her eyes closed and her mouth slightly agape.

"I guess it can wait." Beca said to herself as she turns off the light and does the same.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Friday was another mundane day for the Beale-Mitchells. Chloe had a long day of full of appointments and didn't get home until after 8 p.m. Beca made sure she was home for dinner with Rory, since she worked so late the day before. The brunette was quiet, mulling over her thoughts.

"Ma?" Beca snapped away from her inner turmoil to look up at her daughter.

"Yeah hon?" Rory raised her eyebrows a little and tilted her head.

"Are you okay? You seem stressed." Rory trailed off a little. Beca forced herself to smile,

"I'm okay sweetheart. Just a lot of stuff going on at the studio". Though Beca knew that wasn't the case. She had been getting nightmares again, and therefore had barely been sleeping. She had a couple relapses with her nightmares a couple months ago, Chloe knew about those; but she didn't know about the fact they were getting increasingly worse.

Rory looked at her mother doubtfully, but went back to eating her dinner.

It was close to 8:15 p.m. when Chloe walked in the door. "Hello my lovelies!" She called out as she took off her coat and placed her bag down.

She walked into the lounge where Rory sat curled into Beca's side reading, as Beca watched some reality show that was playing with Jane sleeping on her lap. Chloe kissed Beca, then moved to Rory.

"How are my girls?" She asked sitting on the other side of Rory.

"Eh. I'm okay." Rory said without looking up from her book. Chloe smiled softly at her little bookworm.

Beca was planning on talking to Chloe as soon as Rory went to bed. She was planning on going back to therapy, just once a week or so, to get her nightmares under control again.

However, Beca's plans were foiled as Chloe's phone rang. Chloe looked confused as she looked at the caller I.D.

"Hi Carrie." She answered, which immediately caught Rory and Beca's attention.

Chloe's hand went to her mouth as her eyes widened. "Uh, let me talk to Beca and I'll call you back in ten." Chloe hung up and took a breath.

"What's going on Chlo?" Chloe gestured for Beca to follow her, not sure if she should be speaking in front of Rory. Beca manoeuvred herself off the couch and joined her wife in the kitchen.

"Carrie just asked if we could take an emergency foster placement." Chloe rushed out, looking flustered. Beca listened to her wife, holding her hand to stop the redhead panicking.

"Her name is Camila Marshall and she's 5 years old. Her parents just died in a car accident and she's got no one else except a great aunt who lives in a nursing home in Texas. Carrie wants us to take her because her parents were also two women. What do we do Beca? We can''t leave the little girl out there scared, but we only just adopted Rory!"

"Chlo, take a breath dude." Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breath before coming back into the situation.

"Okay, well it's only an emergency placement right? She only needs to be here until they can find her some place more permanent. We've got a spare bed, and it's the weekend tomorrow, I'm sure we can do this." Beca said, calming Chloe considerably.

The two move back into the lounge and discuss the circumstances with Rory. The teenager seemed fine with it, enthusiastic in fact. So Chloe called Carrie back who said she would be there in half an hour.

Beca and Chloe went into the small guest room that had a twin bed in it a long with a small white dresser. The bigger guest room had gone to Rory when she came. Beca went and got a soft pink blanket out of the cupboard and put it on the bed, while Chloe fluffed the pillows making sure it was comfortable for the 5 year old.

"Mom, Mama, they're here!" Rory called out. The two women rushed to the door to greet the social worker.

"Chloe, Beca, I cannot thank you enough for this. We're hoping to find a permanent home soon, however there just is no space in the group homes at the moment and she has no where else to go tonight."

"It's fine Carrie, we're happy to help." Beca replied. Carrie looked down at the little girl holding her hand. Dry tear stains were on her cheeks and she was staring at the ground.

"Camila, sweetie, this is Chloe and Beca. You're going to stay with them for a little bit, how does that sound? They're really nice people and they have a daughter called Rory who's a big girl. You wanna say hi honey?" Carrie smiled softly as she bent down to the girls level.

Camila was small, but average for a 5 year-old. She had straight dark brown hair, with big doe eyes.

"Hi" she whispered. Chloe tried to smile warmly at the little one who was extremely scared.

"Hi Camila, would you like to come see your room and meet Rory?" The little girl nodded and hesitantly took the redheads hand, leaving Beca and Carrie to talk.

"Thank you Beca. I'll come round in the morning, possibly around 11, if that's okay? Just to give you some details about her and her life so far. Here's her bags, the rest of her stuff is at her house. I really appreciate this, thank you again." Beca shook her head as she took the bags.

"It's no problem Carrie, we'll see you tomorrow morning." She smiled as they bid good byes.

Beca carried the bags up to where Camila was staying. When she got to the door she saw the 5 year old and Rory playing with Jane the cat, while Chloe sat on the bed and watched on. Rory was great with the girl, she completely distracted her from her sadness.

They let the two play for a little while, then decided it was getting late and Camila should probably get to sleep.

Chloe got up and sat next to the little girl. "Hey sweetheart, why don't we get you in bed huh? You must be tired." Camila obliged and got up.

"Good night Camila." Rory said and gave her a hug as she left to go to her room.

Beca helped the girl into her pyjamas as Chloe turned down the covers. As Camila climbed into the bed, she started crying.

"When are my mommies coming back?" She sobbed. Chloe looked down sympathetically at the child.

"Oh sweetheart, your mommies have died baby. But I bet they're up there right now looking out for you." Camila turned to face Chloe and looked up her her with big teary, brown eyes.

"Really? They're watching me?" Beca brushed the girls disheveled hair out her face.

"Yeah honey, they are, and they always will be." Camila seemed satisfied with the information and lied down in the bed. Beca left to check on Rory, while Chloe stayed and rubbed the child's back until her breathing had evened out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Beca and Chloe finally get to bed that night, Chloe falls asleep straight away, leaving Beca alone to her thoughts. She needed to tell Chloe about the nightmares, but now they had Camila to worry about. She had managed to not wake Chloe up with any of her nightmares over the last couple of weeks. The brunette had only had one where she woke up screaming, which luckily was when Chloe was still up in the lounge room.

Beca was somewhat glad that her wife hadn't noticed her odd behaviour with sleeping. She had enough to worry about with Rory and work, and now Camila.

Beca finally fell asleep at nearly 1 am, only to be woken up at 6 am with another nightmare. She sighed, and decided she may as well get up now, even though it was a Saturday. The brunette climbed out of bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping redhead beside her.

Beca poured herself a cup of coffee and sat at the bench, resting her head in her hand; while the other grasped the warm mug. She sighed deeply and took a sip, letting it run through her veins and wake her up. It could only do so much though, and she knew she'd be sluggish later on.

Eventually Chloe came downstairs, with Camila holding her hand. Beca was drifting off to sleep in her chair when the footsteps jerked her awake. The little girl looked exhausted still from her long emotional day, but had a bit more spunk in her step that morning.

"Morning love, you been up long? It's only 8:30" Chloe stated as she brought Camila in the kitchen and placed her on the counter.

Beca stretched as she turned to face her wife, "No not long." She says, lying. Chloe nods and turns back to the child,

"So Cami what will it be, toast or cereal?" Camila smiles a little and points to the box of fruit loops that Beca had bought and hidden from Chloe. Beca notices and Chloe winks at her, letting her know she knew about her little secret stash. Beca rolls her eyes at her wife and gets up to put her mug in the sink.

She turns to the little girl swinging her legs back and forth while looking down her her lap. Beca tickles her tummy, eliciting giggles from the five-year-old. Those giggles were soon replaced with an inquisitive stare,

"Am I going home to my mommies today?" Camila asked, clearly not remembering the events of the night before. Beca hated this, how was she supposed to tell this sweet little girl that her parents were never coming back?

"Sweetie, we've talked about this. You're mommies got hurt real bad yesterday morning, so they had to go live with the Angels." Beca brushed back the girls disheveled dark hair.

"Why?" Beca sighed softly and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Because they were in a lot of pain, so the angels took them to heaven." Camila nodded,

"Can I go visit them?"

"Oh Honey I'm sorry you can't, they're all the way up there." Beca pointed towards the sky. "But remember they'll always be in here, keeping you safe." Beca moves to point to the little girls chest.

"But I miss them!" Camila says, her eyes welling with tears again. Chloe turns around from where she was making tea, and pouring cereal for Camila, to help Beca with the child.

"Come here, love" The red head speaks softly and pulls the girl into her arms, holding her on her hip as she snuggled her head into Chloe's neck. Beca smiles sadly, she wanted to provide Camila with the comfort she needed, but she somehow just made it worse.

Rory slowly entered the kitchen, rubbing her eyes to rid her of sleep.

"Mama? Is she alright?" The teenager whispered to the brunette who nodded sadly,

"She will be baby." Beca gives her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "How are you doing?"

Rory shrugs, "I'm fine, just worried about her." Beca rubs her back,

"You'll tell us if you're anything but fine, right?"

"Yeah Mama. I will." Rory smiles.

Camila calmed down quite quickly, and bounced back into a normal 5-year-old persona. The family ate breakfast and got dressed; by 10am they were all gathered in the lounge room with Carrie and another representative from child protective services.

They had talked about all the details of what had led Camila to the position she was in. Her mothers, Kendra, and Laura Marshall had used a donor and Kendra had carried Camila. Therefore, it was not possible to know the biological father as they had signed a non-disclosure agreement. After dropping Camila off at pre-school, Kendra and Laura had carpooled to work, before reaching Kendra's Salon, they had been totaled by a semi-trailer.

"There is an opening in another family's licence and they are happy to take Camila today." Carrie says. Chloe and Beca looked at each other, they knew they also kept their license open in case of a situation like this.

"Carrie, Lydia, we would be happy to foster Camila." Carrie smiled, knowing the kind hearted people the Beale-Mitchells were.

Rory squeezed the five-year-olds hand, and had tears in her eyes. She knew how much love her mothers had to give, and she didn't mind sharing it.

"What does foster mean?" the tiny girl spoke up and tilted her head in curiosity.

"It means that Chloe and Beca are going to look after you for a while, is that okay?" Carrie asked Camila.

"Yeah! They have good cereal." Beca chuckled, as did the rest of the women.

"See Chlo, she thinks its good." Chloe rolls her eyes.

"Well, I'll go get you the papers. Lydia will discuss the legality of Kendra and Laura Marshall's possessions."

After a couple of hours of legal documents and terminology, Chloe and Beca were the legal guardians of a new little girl. A little girl they both knew they were falling for.

 **Thanks for your patience with my upload schedule. Having some pretty bad writers block, hoping that getting back into some drama/angst soon will kick that.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think x.**


End file.
